Not Invisible
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: AU fic, Kurt was a shy freshmen, bullied and alone. When he met glee and Blaine. Blaine took to him right away, but with Sebastian Blaine's supposed best friend, Dave, more bullying, and various problems within glee, can Kurt bloom into the fabulous man he's supposed to be? Or will he remain invisible? Rated M for future smut. main pairs: Klaine, and Sebofsky.
1. Chapter 1

Not Invisible

Disclaimer: I don't own glee and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Author: I've been really wanting to write a klaine fic for a while, so here it is ^^

Pairings: main: Kurt x Blaine, Sebastian x Dave. side: Tina x Mike, Rachel x Finn, Santana x Brittany, Sam x Mercedes.

This is an AU fic. Summary: Kurt was the new freshmen, he'd been invisible his entire life, Blaine a junior with the charisma and charm to be the most popular guy in school. So what happens when the popular guy falls for the invisible nerd?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Chapter One: Alone

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Kurt was nervous about going to this new high school. Sure the kids from his middle school would be there, but he didn't know any of them. In fact in middle school Kurt was always invisible, he'd been invisible his entire life. Sure he had never meant to be, but he was just shy and obviously really into fashion, much more then any normal teen age boy would be. In fact he didn't even have any female friends despite that, mostly because when he wasn't invisible for two seconds, he'd get picked on.

No one wanted to be around the "loser." That's just how natural selection went, the weak were usually ignored and left behind. And it appeared that Kurt was the weak one. What Kurt didn't realize was that he wasn't the weak one, everyone else was. They didn't see how special he was. No matter any times he got picked on, Kurt never stopped wearing what he loved to wear, or working on the projects he loved to work on. Kurt was always himself, it was everyone else who picked on him or ignored him because they were too stuck up who were weak. They were unable to see the beauty of him, to understand him, or get close to him.

Kurt was afraid that High School would turn out just like middle school had. He went anyway though, walking into the halls of Mckinley High School. He went to his locker, carefully avoiding the jocks, trying so hard not to get pushed around and have his face smashed in or anything. Little did he know, he'd just been noticed by a Junior.

Blaine had seen Kurt walk in, and honestly couldn't look away. The Junior was staring and Sebastian waved a hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Hey, you in there? Earth to Blaine." said Sebastian.

Blaine glared at Sebastian but looked away from Kurt anyway.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"You're staring. What could possibly be so interesting?" asked Sebastian.

Blaine looked up, Kurt was gone. He sighed. "It's nothing, come on we should probably get to class." said Blaine.

Sebastian shrugged and they went to their class. Kurt of course hadn't noticed Blaine staring at him, how could he when he'd been brutally shoved into his locker by a neanderthal named Dave. Kurt had known Dave in middle school, he was a hockey jock and definitely had made Kurt's life miserable up until now. Kurt had gotten up and ran to class right after it happened, not really wanting to be anywhere in those halls, at least in class he would be safe, right?

Wishful thinking to be honest, during the entire day whenever Kurt wasn't in class he was either shoved, ignored when he tried to ask question about where things were, or laughed at by popular girls. He eventually wound up with his lunch in the bathroom in a stall, just like in middle school. He looked down at the sandwich he'd made himself for lunch, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to eat it. He didn't want to cry, he couldn't cry, he couldn't dare be so pathetic as to cry over something he'd dealt with since turning the age of twelve. Yet the fourteen year old Kurt really couldn't help it. Tears fell from his eyes, falling onto his sweater. He shook his head, he knew it, he'd be alone all of his high school life as well. Sighing he forced down the sandwich right before the bell rang, cleaned himself up, and went to class.

This class changed everything, as he accidently bumped into someone while entering the class room.

"Hey watch it." said the black girl he was staring at.

"I-I'm sorry." said Kurt's quiet tone.

"Ah don't worry about it. I'm Mercedes, you?" she asked.

"K-Kurt, Kurt Hummel." he said tentatively.

"Well Kurt, wanna sit with me?" she asked.

He smiled a little. "Sure." he said.

Kurt sat next to Mercedes, the two of them got to talking, finding out they did have a lot in common. Though Kurt was still painfully shy, even around her.

"I'm so glad I bumped into you." said Mercedes after class.

Kurt smiled a little. "I'm glad too." he said.

"Wanna exchange numbers? Maybe hang out this weekend?" asked Mercedes.

But as she asked that, some popular girls walked by and made fun of Kurt, the sweater he wore, basically everything about him. Saying he looked like a butler frog or something along those lines.

"You sure you want to?" he asked after the words.

"Kurt, of course I'm sure. I don't care what they think. They're wispy women, strong women like me we're not a dime a dozen like them." she said.

Kurt smiled and gave her his number, she gave him hers. "You know what? You should come to glee." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You do know I'm a sophomore, right? I'm in an elective class with you and all that. Anyway, there's this teacher, we call him Mr. Shue, and he runs a club called glee. It's a show choir club. I'm in it with a couple of others, Blaine and Sebastian. We just got it started at the end of last year with Mr. Shue so there aren't too many members yet, but I'm sure you'd make a great addition." she said.

Kurt took a moment to think. "But what if I make the club get bullied too?" he asked almost whispering the question, hugging his book to his chest.

"Well I don't care what people like that think, and Sebastian and Blaine are like the coolest Juniors around. No one can drag them down." said Mercedes.

"If you're sure..." said Kurt.

"I am, meeting is happening after school, meet me in the choir room, ok?" said Mercedes.

Kurt nodded, and then walked to his next class. It turned out the bright spot of his day was that, the rest of his classes he didn't have Mercedes in, and he was basically alone until after school. He did at least make one friend though, so he was glad about that. He walked into the choir room, there stood Mercedes, Blaine, Sebastian, Mr. Shue, and what appeared to be three other additions to the club Rachel, Tina, and Artie a kid in a wheel chair.

"Ok but I'm getting this solo." said Rachel.

Kurt could tell already she was going to be a handful, the way she commanded attention and made everything about her. Tina was in the back ground, dressed in some goth-like clothes, and Artie was in the back ground in his wheel chair, trying to avoid the fight between Rachel, Mr. Shue, and Mercedes.

"Oh hey!" suddenly exclaimed Mercedes as she walked over to Kurt.

Kurt blushed a little in embarrassment at all the new attention. "Everyone this is Kurt! I told him to come and join today." she said.

"Alright Kurt, do you have a song for entering glee?" asked Mr. Shue.

Kurt tried to think, gulping, his shyness was getting the best of him, he had terrible stage fright, but he knew this was his one chance to make more friends. He looked up and saw Blaine and Sebastian looking at him. He moved nervously to the front, his hands folded in front of him as he began to sing.

The song was "Mr. Cellophane", a song about being invisible, ignored, and basically being seen through, the world not noticing you at all. Once he was finished, everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.

"A counter tenor?" asked Sebastian a little shocked.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Blaine.

Suddenly they were all surrounding Kurt, introducing themselves, he learned everyone's name pretty quickly. He smiled a little, not used to all the attention. Finally after glee club's beginning it seemed that they had seven members, a marry band of misfits of course. He walked out of the choir room, only to be shoved, but this time, it didn't matter, because he had numbers and names in his phone besides his dad. And he felt like he wasn't so alone. He looked up and saw Blaine extending a hand down to him.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "I'm used to it." he said.

"Why?" asked Blaine.

"Why what?" asked Kurt.

"Why are they picking on you?" asked Blaine.

"It's happened since I was twelve. When I started to be more...well you look at me, you get it, right?" said Kurt.

"No, I don't." said Blaine.

Kurt sighed, it wasn't like he'd told anyone, so he shut his mouth. "I'm just not like them." he said.

"Nah, you're better then them." said Blaine, a grin on his face.

And in that moment, Kurt felt his cheeks flush, blushing, he realized he was developing his first crush, and he felt so very scared of that fact.

"I should go, don't want you to catch being unpopular from me." he said quickly before he ran off, it was an interesting first day of school that was for sure.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Author: so maybe review? let me know what you think? I am trying to go for Kurt's development from shy to fabulous as it is in the actual series.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Invisible

Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee and make no profit from this fanfiction.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222

Chapter Two: Glee

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222

Kurt over the next few days, was mostly alone at school, but after school he was in Glee with all the others, they were all singing, and planning choreography, he really seemed to be having a good time. Blaine still tried to talk to him, but Kurt was closing himself off before he could dare get hurt. He knew there was no possible way the other could dare return the feelings he was beginning to develop.

Even so, his father noticed the change in him, he was smiling more, and talking on his phone with friends. Burt was relieved to be honest that Kurt seemed to be coming out of his shell. Still, there was still something fairly off. Even so Kurt went to school about two weeks later, feeling much better now. When Blaine walked over to him.

"Hey, how have you been holding up?" asked Blaine.

"I've been alright." said Kurt opening his locker.

"You sure? Mercedes says you're distant even with texts." he said.

Kurt hunched his shoulders, yeah he still wasn't letting them as close as he wanted to. He didn't want them to get hurt or slush-ied, or shoved into a locker because of him.

"It's nothing." said Kurt.

"It's not, and I know because of the day I helped you up. How you said you didn't want me to somehow catch being unpopular. Kurt, what's going on with you? Are you afraid of becoming friends with people because of the jocks?" asked Blaine.

Kurt looked down. "It's not just the jocks, it's everyone Blaine. You and Sebastian, I've heard you're both pretty popular despite not being in sports. And I know if you are around me, you'll start to get the same treatment I get." said Kurt.

"Who is the worst bully?" asked Blaine.

Kurt looked away from Blaine, it was Dave of course, Dave had hit him, shoved him, put slushies in his face since he'd turned twelve.

"I can't say Blaine, I just don't want you, Mercedes, or anyone else to get hurt." he said.

"I don't care Kurt, you can't stay alone. You're in glee, you belong somewhere now. We're a family, let us help you." said Blaine.

Kurt looked up at him, and Blaine grinned at him. "Courage." said Blaine.

Kurt nodded and grabbed his books from his locker. "Blaine, do you want to maybe eat lunch together today?" asked Kurt nervously.

"Sure, Sebastian and I usually eat together, but lately he's been getting on my nerves a little." said Blaine.

"Why's that?" asked Kurt before he could stop himself.

"He wasn't like this last year, but then he left over the summer and went to France, I don't know what happened, but it changed him. He's shallow now, always looking for the next guy to fuck, he even hit on me. Which is weird, since we're best friends and not more." said Blaine.

Kurt stopped suddenly. "G-Guy?" he stuttered out.

"What? Oh yeah, you don't know do you? Sebastian and I are both gay, we've been out of the closet since last year towards the end of it, we came out together, as best friends." said Blaine.

Kurt nodded and gulped a little, he wasn't expecting that. "And...how do you avoid getting bullied?" asked Kurt.

"Well you were wrong about the sports thing, I know Mercedes probably told you we're not involved in sports. I'm in boxing actually, and I'm kinda way into it. The last time someone tried to bully me, I punched him so hard he lost four teeth. Luckily it wasn't at school. Even so, I did run once, when I first tried to come out. When I was thirteen. I was bullied really badly by this one guy, it forced a transfer of my school halfway through the year, at that new school, there was a no bullying policy, I met Sebastian there. We spent all our time together, and figured out that we couldn't keep running away, we weren't sure when we'd want to try coming out again since both of us had tried and been forced to transfer from our schools. Anyway, so last year, when we were both fifteen we came out, after being in this school for two years. Because of my boxing no one here is brave enough to try picking on me, I took up boxing when I was bullied the first time. And Sebastian? Well believe me, picking on Sebastian is never a good idea." said Blaine with a grin on his face.

Kurt realized it then, Blaine and Sebastian were both people he should be looking up to. After all, he was going to try getting up the courage to actually come out himself. Blaine was shorter then Kurt was, and those eyes were looking at Kurt expecting a reaction to it all.

"So you're in boxing? I didn't think we had that as a sport here." said Kurt.

"I go to special competitions with the foot ball coach, actually I've won quite a few titles now. And whenever I do, I bring money back for the glee club, so the principal allows it." said Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "Well um...Blaine?" he asked nervously.

Blaine looked at him. "How did your parents react?" asked Kurt.

"Truth be told, I don't know how Sebastian's reacted. But my dad had me work on a car with him, literally we rebuilt an old lexus from scratch. He thought maybe by getting my hands dirty, he might be able to turn me straight. It didn't work. I mean I like football, I like boxing, I even liked rebuilding that car. But I also love fashion, top 40 songs and singing them, dancing, and show tunes. I love the theatre more then anything else." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled a little. "Blaine...what if I told you...I'm...um...gay." he said under his breath.

"I'd say I'd believe it. In fact I was pretty sure you were when I first saw you, no offense." said Blaine.

"I guess I can't really pass for anything else while wearing the types of clothes I do." said Kurt.

"Hey, I think you have excellent taste in clothing." said Blaine with a grin on his face.

"I haven't told anyone besides you...not even my dad. I'm not sure how he'll react when he hears it." said Kurt nervously.

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Maybe he'll be better then my dad was." he said.

Kurt tried to think about it, he and his father weren't too close but they did get along. He hoped he wouldn't lose him by announcing this to him. "Can I maybe wait to tell him though?" asked Kurt.

Blaine nodded. "Take your time Kurt, believe me, it's alright." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled and went into his class, feeling a little better. He suddenly got a note halfway through it though.

_He's only being nice because of the team, he doesn't actually care about you Hummel._

Kurt's heart hurt, someone had seen them talking, someone who didn't care for them talking. He looked around, but no one seemed to want to say that they had given him the note. He pocketed it and worked on his school work more. Attempting to hold back the tears, he managed to get through the class before running to the bathroom, opening the note, he stared at it, tears filling his eyes. Suddenly he heard a knock on the stall.

"Kurt?" asked Blaine's voice.

Kurt wiped away the tears, and tried to steady his voice. "Yes?" he asked.

"I went to go get you from your class, but someone told me you ran in here." said Blaine confused.

Kurt shook his head and stood up, coming out of the stall. "Did something happen?" asked Blaine.

Kurt shook his head, keeping the note hidden. "Nothing, just wasn't feeling too well." said Kurt, faking a smile.

Blaine could tell something was up, but he didn't press it. They went the rest of the day in silence, Blaine sighed internally. It seemed like the closer he got to Kurt, the further he was pushed away the next second, and he couldn't put a finger on why. Little did he know that Kurt was just too damaged from everything he'd been through, and that it was still happening.

After school they went to glee, the club had gained a few more people. Finn had joined up, the football quarterback, his best friend Puck, another jock Mike, his girlfriend Quinn and her two flunkies Brittany and Santana. They now had enough members to be considered a show choir. In fact they had thirteen, Kurt was extra, he knew he was, they didn't really need him anymore. Yes he loved to sing, when he sang he felt more free then he'd ever felt. But with Rachel hogging the spotlight, being all over Quinn's boyfriend Finn who was now getting solos or singing with Rahel most of the time, Kurt felt left in the dust. But today would be different, Blaine pulled Kurt to the side.

"I want to sing a duet with you." he said.

Kurt looked at him skeptically. "Come on, it'll be great." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled a little, nodding, Blaine and him stepped forward. "Hey so, I want to sing a duet with Kurt, not for competition or anything, just because he's going through something right now that I went through once." said Blaine.

Sebastian's glare was obvious at Kurt, but Kurt was too focused on Blaine to notice it. The two of them began to sing the song that Blaine had picked out which was "Raise Your Glass." Kurt and him sang it together, their voices melding together in a perfect harmony. In fact mouths dropped, Sebastian's glare became worse, but Kurt felt better for sure after that song. After all, he was wrong in all the right ways, and Blaine, Blaine was in the same place he was, only with less bullying.

After the song, Mr. Shue stood up. "I'm giving you both a duet at sectionals." he said.

Kurt's eyes had gone wide, and Blaine grinned. "That sounds great!" exclaimed Blaine, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

After glee, Kurt walked out and there stood Sebastian. "So did you get my note earlier?" asked Sebastian backing Kurt into a wall.

"You...but you're not in my class." said Kurt.

"I had someone else give it to you. But it's true. Blaine's mine, so back off." said Sebastian before walking away.

Kurt fell to the floor, hugging his knees up to his chest, he cried into them for a while, in that empty hall way. Everyone seemed to have left, and he decided then, he'd need to leave Glee.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222

Author: Reviews maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

Not Invisible

Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee and make no profit from this fanfiction.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Chapter Three: Sebastian

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

For the next three days, Kurt avoided everyone, he avoided glee, he spent his time in the bathroom and didn't respond when Blaine came knocking and looking for him. He couldn't, he couldn't dare to get close to Blaine, not without upsetting Sebastian. Finally on the fourth day Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and took him into the auditorium.

"What is going on?" asked Blaine.

Kurt wouldn't look at him. "I thought you liked being in glee." said Blaine.

Kurt couldn't say anything, he was paralyzed, when suddenly the note fell from the pocket of his back pack, he hadn't noticed that it was slipping out, Blaine picked it up and read it, he saw the tear marks on it.

"Kurt, who gave this to you?" asked Blaine.

Kurt tensed, unable to look at Blaine. "No one." he said.

"Bull Shit, come on Kurt." said Blaine.

"I can't tell you." said Kurt.

"Why not?" asked Blaine.

"I just can't." said Kurt, before running out of the auditorium.

Blaine looked at the note, pocketing it, he left and joined Sebastian for lunch. "What's wrong?" asked Sebastian.

"It's Kurt, I'm worried about him." said Blaine.

"Why? He seems fine to me." said Sebastian.

"Fine? He hasn't been to Glee in three days! Not since that duet!" exclaimed Blaine.

Sebastian shrugged, his note pad was out and he was writing in it, Blaine looked at it and suddenly he noticed the hand writing. He looked at the note once more and he stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" asked Sebastian.

"I knew you'd changed, but I didn't think you'd changed this much!" shouted Blaine, he threw the note in Sebastian's face and walked off from the table.

Blaine ran to the bathroom, he knew Kurt was in there. He banged on the stall door, Kurt slowly came out, not looking at him, when suddenly Blaine hugged him.

"Kurt, I care about you so much. Look I know we just met, but please. I really do want to be your friend. Sebastian, whatever he said to you, it was wrong." said Blaine looking at Kurt in the eyes after pulling back from the hug.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he looked down away from Blaine, letting the tears fall as he clutched Blaine's shirt.

"He said...he said that you were his." said Kurt.

Blaine sighed and put a hand on Kurt's head. "It's ok, alright? I'm not." he said.

Kurt nodded and wiped the tears away, he smiled at Blaine who smiled at him. "Come back to Glee?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "I never wanted to leave." he said.

Blaine took Kurt back, during Glee, Blaine ignored Sebastian, he made it a point to be very sure how angry Sebastian knew he was. Kurt stayed next to Blaine during the practice, he had apologized to Mr. Shue for suddenly disappearing like that. The song flowed through him, and he felt much better after the practice. They left, Blaine staying by his side. When suddenly Blaine got a slushy to the face. Kurt looked up and saw Dave and his friends walking away, he looked at Blaine with concern.

"Blaine..." said Kurt.

Blaine shook his head wiping the cold stuff off of himself. "Help me clean up?" he asked Kurt with a grin.

"Blaine, seriously, you don't have to do this for me." said Kurt.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me Kurt. I like you, I want to be close to you." said Blaine.

Kurt blushed at the words, but he smiled back and helped Blaine clean up in the bathroom. Sebastian was watching them from afar, and he felt terrible to be honest, but his pride wasn't going to let this one go. Blaine had chosen that geek over him, he had to take Kurt down somehow, but how. That's when he realized, he saw the way Kurt was staring at Blaine as he cleaned Blaine up. And Sebastian knew just how exactly to get back at Kurt.

"So when do you turn fifteen anyway?" asked Blaine.

Kurt smiled a little. "After Christmas Break." he said.

"Maybe I could come over for your birthday?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "You could come over before that if you want." he said, trying to break out of his shell more.

Blaine smiled at him. "How about this weekend?" he asked.

Kurt gave a small nod. "Sure." he said.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, happy to see Kurt was coming out of his shell a little more. The two of them left school that day, but for Kurt he felt much better then he had before that. Blaine however ran into Sebastian outside of school.

"You know he has a crush on you." said Sebastian.

Blaine looked at Sebastian. "I'm not talking to you right now." he said.

"Well you might want to, because if you don't, I'm going to out him." said Sebastian.

Blaine punched Sebastian hard at that declaration, he was glaring at him. "I don't know what happened to you in Paris Sebastian, but I'm sick of this. I'm sick of who you've become. You weren't like this before you left. But now, now you're self centered to the point that you don't seem to see the damage you could do. You really want him to go through what you and I went through!? Let him come out on his own terms, don't out him. That's not right, and you know it." said Blaine.

"He's a wimp, a pansy, he can't face himself." said Sebastian.

"Not true, he's just taking his time. He'll come out soon enough. But don't you dare do it for him. I miss you Sebastian, the real you, but until I see that you come out again, I won't be around you. But if you out Kurt, I will hit harder then that, and I will make you pay." said Blaine before walking off.

Sebastian looked down, wiping the blood from his lip, he sighed and got up, he hadn't really told anyone what happened in Paris, but he was losing his best friend, maybe it was time he outed himself in another way, airing out his dirty laundry with Blaine. He left school, unsure of what to do with himself after what Blaine had said.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Author: Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Not Invisible

Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee and make no profit from this fanfiction.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Chapter Four: Coming Out

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Kurt had gotten home after that day, to a text on his phone. He looked down and smiled. Blaine had texted him 'courage', trying to help him. Blaine had tried texting this every day to him even when he'd been avoiding Blaine, since he'd told Blaine that he did want to come out to his father. Still for now Kurt didn't think he'd be doing that. He went to his room, and suddenly got a text from Tina, she and Brittany wanted to come over.

Kurt texted back an ok, and soon they were over at his house. "I hate that Rachel keeps getting all the solos." said Tina.

"Well but Kurt got one, right?" asked Brittany.

"Kind of, Blaine kinda roped me into doing a duet with him. I'm just surprised that Mr. Shue said he wanted us to do it for sectionals, I mean isn't that sort of risky?" asked Kurt.

"I guess Mr. Shue is getting sick of Rachel's attitude. You should have seen it Kurt, while you were gone. Everyone was a worse mess then usual. Like, Blaine and Sebastian are perfect as always. But most of them are having issues adjusting because they're popular kids. Finn really didn't even want to be there at first, then Quinn and the Cheerios joined. Only Brittany seems to like being there out of those three." said Tina.

Brittany sighed. "It's not that we don't want to be there, it's just that there's still this huge gap between everyone. Our choreography is still a mess, our singing is ok but everyone still isn't getting along." said Brittany.

"Well is there any way we could bridge the gap?" asked Kurt.

"I don't know Kurt, but I hope so." said Tina.

Kurt suddenly got an idea. "Hey how about the three of us do a dance number." he said.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" asked Brittany.

"How about single ladies?" asked Kurt.

In his own home, when dancing, Kurt was able to be himself. He never had any problems coming out of his shell, doing whatever he liked. There wasn't any pressure to be good, and there were no bullies around if he was a little flamboyant with it. He got on his leotard, and the three of them began to practice the dance. They were really having fun, and the three of them seemed totally in sync when his father came down.

"Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt went pale as his father turned off the music. "What are you doing?" asked Burt.

"Just um, a dance routine for Glee." said Kurt.

"Oh? Well maybe try keeping the music down? I can hardly hear the game upstairs." said Burt.

Kurt nodded, and Burt sighed internally, this was not something he'd expected to walk in on. But then again, he knew his son was gay, he was just not used this sort of thing. Even so, he went upstairs afterwords, Kurt would talk to him in due time. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "You guys better go." he said to Tina and Brittany. They both nodded, got ready and left, he took down the camera that had been recording their dance and put the tape away for now. Collapsing onto his bed, he got another text from Blaine.

**B: Can hardly wait to hang out this weekend.**

**K: My house isn't that interesting.**

**B: It has you so it has to be interesting.**

Kurt blushed at that message, was Blaine intentionally flirting with him? He really wasn't sure to be honest. Even so Kurt smiled at the texts.

**K: I'll talk to you tomorrow about it more.**

With that, Kurt got ready for bed, and went to sleep. The next day he got up and went to school. Walking down the halls were Finn and Rachel hand in hand. He was kinda shocked, that was new. But he shrugged it off all the same. Suddenly he was hit with a slushy, he gasped and looked up at Dave. He quickly ran into the bathroom and began to wipe off his face, Blaine came in after him.

"Hey you alright? I just saw what happened." said Blaine.

"I'm fine." said Kurt.

"Here let me." said Blaine.

Blaine took a towel and began to wipe Kurt a little more, able to get behind his ears. Kurt looked down at the sink and then back at Blaine.

"My dad caught me dancing to single ladies..." he said.

Blaine stopped and looked at him. "What did he say?" he asked.

"He said to keep the music down so he could watch the game." said Kurt.

"He's waiting for you to talk to him." said Blaine.

Kurt sighed. "But if I tried, would he even understand?" asked Kurt.

"Kurt you can't keep this from him." said Blaine.

Kurt nodded and then gulped. "I wish I could be the kind of son he wanted." he said, choking on the words.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure he is proud of you." Blaine said.

"No he's not. He'd rather have a kid like Finn and I know it." said Kurt.

Blaine sighed, Kurt walked out of the bathroom. He wasn't sure how to help Kurt at this point without crossing a line. He walked out of the bathroom and suddenly everything stopped, Kurt's locker had the word **FAG** painted on it in red paint. People had stopped to star at Kurt who was standing in front of it. Blaine ran over, but Kurt shrugged him off, running out of the school. Blaine growled and turned.

"What are you all staring at!?" he shouted.

They looked down and separated from the locker, Blaine ran after Kurt and grabbed his hand. Kurt was crying, his face twisted in pain.

"Kurt..." said Blaine.

"I haven't even told my own father yet." choked out Kurt.

Blaine sighed, he wasn't sure what to do, which was when out of nowhere Sebastian walked up.

"Well then I think you better do it today, if your father is part of the community." he said.

Blaine glared at Sebastian, but Sebastian didn't flinch. "It wasn't me if that's what you're wondering." he said.

Blaine sighed, Sebastian walked over and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sorry about before." he said.

Kurt looked at him skeptically. "Look I'd explain, but now is not really the time." said Sebastian.

Kurt sighed. "You're right but, what should I do?" asked Kurt.

"Walk back in that school, head held high. I'll clean off your locker, Blaine make sure no one causes him too much trouble. I'm going to go talk to Mr. Shue after that." said Sebastian.

Blaine and Kurt nodded, Kurt put on his bravest face and walked back into the school, Blaine stayed by his side. Sebastian of course cleaned the locker after taking a picture of the damage, and went to talk to Mr. Shue. Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the day talking about show tunes, movies, and all that sort of stuff. They really did have a lot in common and seemed to get along really well off the bat. Finally came glee, Quinn seemed annoyed by Rachel and Finn hooking up, but it was otherwise a fairly peaceful meeting. Despite all their past problems, everyone rallied around Kurt and made him feel happy.

Finally once glee was done, Blaine went to wait for Kurt out front of the school while Kurt went to his locker really quick. Blaine had wanted to accompany Kurt, but Kurt had told him it was alright. Kurt was standing in front of his locker when he was shoved by Dave. Dave went off of course, but Kurt, Kurt had enough. After the word that morning, then this. He ran after Dave.

"What is your problem!?" exclaimed Kurt.

"The ladies locker room is that way." said Dave.

"I'm talking to you! I'm not a lady! I'm not scared of you anymore! I'm done being scared of you! So what if I'm a fag!? I'm not going to change because of you or any other ignorant fool!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Don't push me Hummel." said Dave.

"Or what!? You're gonna hit me!? Like you've done for the past two years!? You can't punch the gay out of me!" exclaimed Kurt.

And then it happened, Dave kissed him. He pushed Dave away, horror across his face. Dave moved in but Kurt ran, he ran and ran. Out until he saw Blaine. Blaine looked at him with concern, Sebastian looked at him shocked by the look on his face.

"What happened?" asked Blaine.

Kurt shook and it took everything in him not to throw up. He stood up slowly and looked at them both.

"He kissed me." he said shaking.

Sebastian's eyes went wide, and Blaine looked ready to kill. "Who!?" exclaimed Blaine, angry.

"Dave...when I confronted him...I thought about what you told me Blaine, courage. I need to stop letting people like him push me around, so I confronted him after he shoved me...and he kissed me." said Kurt.

Sebastian folded his arms. "Well that explains a lot." he said.

Kurt suddenly collapsed putting his face in his hands, Blaine knelt down. "Hey what's the matter?" asked Blaine.

"That was my first kiss." said Kurt.

Sebastian went pale but pinched his forehead. "Did you know that Dave got a warning today for that stunt he pulled on your locker?" said Sebastian.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian who smirked. "Yeah this is why no one messes with me or my friends." he said.

Kurt stood up slowly. "Why?" asked Kurt.

"Because I can dig up dirt on anyone, I've got more blackmail on people then they know what to do with." he said with a grin.

"No I mean, why are you nice to me now?" asked Kurt.

Sebastian rubbed the back of his head. "Blaine knocked some sense into me yesterday after you left." he said.

Kurt looked at Blaine who smiled. "So do you want us to come with you to talk to your dad?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I can do this." he said.

"Alright, just let us know what happens, ok?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded and left the school, going home. Blaine looked at Sebastian. "So you wanna explain why you were a jerk for so long?" asked Blaine.

Sebastian sighed. "I think it needs to wait until he's ok." Sebastian said.

Blaine nodded and looked at the ground. "You like him, don't you?" asked Sebastian.

Blaine blushed. "Yeah...I should have been his first kiss." he said with a sigh.

"You will be, a kiss like that doesn't really count." stated Sebastian.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Blaine.

"Just trust me, you two are beyond obvious." said Sebastian, a little sick of the sugary crush the two had on each other actually.

Blaine smiled, and he waited for a text from Kurt while walking home with Sebastian.

-meanwhile-

Kurt got home and saw his father standing there. "Dad?" he asked.

"I got a call today, the anonymous kind." he said.

Kurt looked down. "Is there something you want to tell me Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Dad, I'm gay." he said suddenly, blurting it out.

Burt looked at Kurt who sighed and continued. "I know that this is probably a lot to take, and I understand if you're upset. But dancing and singing, those are my passions dad. And I joined glee, and did this duet with a boy named Blaine. And well I guess some of the other kids heard about it. They painted a word on my locker today. But I went through school anyway. I'm so happy now dad, being in glee, being who I am. And I am gay, but I understand if you're disappointed." said Kurt.

Burt's eyes softened and he walked over putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It's ok, I've known you were gay for a while now son." he said.

Kurt looked at him in shock. "And look, no one pushes the Hummel's around, not now, not ever. You keep bein' you, ok son?" asked Burt.

Kurt nodded and blushed. "Um dad, is it ok if Blaine comes over tomorrow?" he asked.

"Is Blaine gay Kurt?" asked Burt.

"Yes but we're just friends." said Kurt.

"But you don't want to be just that, do you Kurt?" asked Burt.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "No I would...love to be his boyfriend. But I don't think he likes me that way." said Kurt with a sigh.

"Well hey, he can come over, but no funny business, ok?" said Burt.

Kurt smiled. "No problem dad." he said.

Burt smiled, Kurt was happy finally, and he texted Blaine that things had gone over well, Blaine then sent Kurt a text back.

**B: That's great Kurt, but can you call Sebastian? He won't pick up his phone.**

And Kurt went cold, but he dialed the number.

"Hello?" asked Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" asked Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, I need to talk to you, you alone, I have something I need to say to Blaine but I'm not sure how...and he seems to respond better to you and all that." said Sebastian.

"Meet me at the park?" asked Kurt.

"Be there in 30 minutes." said Sebastian.

And Kurt got ready to leave, telling his dad he was meeting a friend, not Blaine, at the park.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Author: Review Maybe?


	5. Chapter 5

Not Invisible

Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee and make no profit from this fanfiction.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

Chapter Five: Best Friends and Bullies

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

Kurt met Sebastian at the park, he looked pretty disturbed by something. He sat down near the fountain and Kurt sat next to him.

"How do you tell your best friend something terrible?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt smiled a little. "Blaine's worried about you." he said.

"Yeah I know he is." said Sebastian.

"You're his best friend." said Kurt.

"Yeah but he doesn't know what happened to me, and I can't figure out how to tell him." said Sebastian.

"Do you feel comfortable telling me?" asked Kurt.

"After what I did to you, how do I know you won't run off and tell him?" asked Sebastian.

"Because I'm not that kind of person." said Kurt truthfully.

Sebastian clasped his hands together in his lap and he stared at his shoes. "It happened last year when I came out. My mother and father weren't very accepting. My father hit me kind of hard across the face, but what's worse was what my mother did. She hired a female prostitute for me, trying to turn me straight that way. I was forced to sleep with that prostitute, it was...disgusting. I felt repulsed by being with a woman. I lost my virginity that way...after it happened. I went to Paris to live with my grandmother. While I was there, I threw myself around, anything to escape the pain my mother had caused me. I was with so many guys, it was hard to keep count, in fact I couldn't tell you the number even now. My way of deflecting pain was me myself becoming kind of a slut. And then I came back, and my mother and father had disowned me, they gave me hush money about the prostitute thing, kind of a lot actually, since my family's pretty rich. Anyway, I started living on my own here as an emancipated minor, I live in an apartment alone even now. I came back to school and saw Blaine, he hadn't changed at all, but I had. And I treated him like all those tricks I slept with. I didn't know how to have a friend anymore, and then you came along. And I saw you as something in the way of sleeping with Blaine. And I should have never treated you that way...especially when Blaine hit me, he made me see what I was treating him as." said Sebastian.

Kurt's eyes were wide in shock, his mouth hanging open but as Sebastian stopped talking he threw his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, hugging him. Sebastian was surprised but he smiled a little and hugged Kurt back.

"Sebastian, I'm sure Blaine wouldn't hate you for what happened to you. None of it was your fault. You're not a terrible person, just a hurt one. And it's ok, it's ok to be hurt by what happened to you." said Kurt.

Sebastian hugged Kurt and sighed, letting a few tears fall, before he broke the hug and wiped away his tears.

"Do you want to call Blaine?" asked Sebastian.

"That's up to you." said Kurt.

Sebastian got out his phone and called Blaine, soon Blaine was there, surprised to see Kurt was there he walked over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sebastian has something he needs to tell you, he just told me, he wanted to be sure you wouldn't hate him for it." said Kurt.

Blaine looked at Sebastian who began to tell Blaine what happened, by the time he was done, Blaine had gone really pale.

"Seb...oh my god...how could you...why didn't you tell me!? I would have immediately gotten you out of there!" exclaimed Blaine.

"Right, with my dad around? Come on Blaine." said Sebastian.

"No Sebastian! I don't care! You...you idiot! I would have done anything to get you out of there if I'd known!" exclaimed Blaine as he hugged Sebastian.

Sebastian was once again surprised by the hug, but he smiled a little. "Blaine, you're my best friend, I didn't want you to think me weak or look down on me." he said, choking on his words.

Blaine shook his head into Sebastian's chest, crying into his chest. "I could never hate you Seb, I mean I hated what you became, the fake persona you put on. But the real you, I could never hate the real you." said Blaine.

Sebastian smiled a little, Kurt joined the hug as they both comforted Sebastian. Finally the hug broke and Blaine looked at Sebastian seriously.

"So you live alone?" he asked

Sebastian laughed a little nervously. "Yeah, it kinda sucks actually." he said.

"Well why don't you move in with me?" asked Kurt.

Sebastian looked at him skeptically, but Kurt continued. "It's just me and my dad, but it's got to be better then living alone, and if I tell him your situation, not all of it of course, but just the gist of it, then I'm sure he'd be happy to have you around. Though you may have to pay rent." said Kurt.

"I can pay pretty much anything...my parents left me five million dollars in hush money." he said.

Blaine and Kurt's jaws dropped. "Then why are you still at Mckinley? Surely you could go somewhere better." said Kurt.

"I don't think there's a better place to be then with my best friend, and well...my new friend." said Sebastian.

Kurt smiled brightly, the three of them walked back to their respective homes. But even so, Kurt felt much better about things now. Blaine stopped in front of the apartment complex that Sebastian was living at.

"Sebastian, we're ok, right?" asked Blaine.

Sebastian looked down and then looked at Blaine. "I honestly did have a crush on you Blaine. Like I thought you were totally hot when I came back, that dopey school boy thing going on. But I understand that you don't see me that way, we're best friends, and I'm glad that we are. And I hope I don't do anything to jeopardize that again." said Sebastian.

Blaine nodded and hugged Sebastian one more time. "What are we going to do about Dave though?" he asked as he let go of Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. "I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out for Kurt's sake." he said.

Kurt was sitting in his room when suddenly he got a text, he opened up his phone and there it was from Dave, he wasn't sure how he'd obtained Kurt's number, but Kurt stared at the message.

**If you tell anyone what happened, I will kill you.**

He gulped, closing his phone, he'd told Blaine and Sebastian, but he knew what Karofsky meant, he meant if Kurt somehow outed him he'd kill him. It terrified Kurt to think that this bully might be the end of him. Even so he wasn't going to say anything to anyone, he really didn't want to die.

-the next day-

It was Saturday, Blaine had come over, Burt of course greeted him at the door. "Alright now remember, no funny business." he said.

"Come on now dad." said Kurt.

Burt smiled at Kurt. "I'll be in the shop if you need anything." he said before he went to work.

Blaine and Kurt sat down while Kurt put in a movie, it happened to be a disney movie, the two of them weren't really paying attention to it though.

"I haven't asked my dad yet, but I will soon." said Kurt.

"Thanks Kurt, I'd offer but my family is nowhere near what your dad is like." said Blaine.

"You know something? I think I got really lucky." said Kurt.

Blaine looked at him curiously. "When my mom died, I wasn't sure what things would be like. But my dad, he tried his best, and he always has. I just...sometimes I miss talking to him. Since I got older, we've been more distant from each other." said Kurt.

Blaine smiled a little. "Yeah but he's trying." he said.

Kurt nodded. "Hey maybe wanna sing with me? I mean I know we're not in glee, but since we're doing that duet and all...I really would love to practice." said Kurt.

Blaine smirked and the two of them began to sing along to the movie, which happened to be 'The Lion King.' They were having such a good time, when Burt snuck up to see how they were doing, he was both surprised and happy at how the two seemed to get along so well. He was glad that Kurt had a friend like that. Blaine seemed like a good kid after all. Suddenly Kurt's phone buzzed with a text, he picked it up. It was another text from Dave, threatening him again, and being sure that Kurt knew it. Kurt flinched and Blaine noticed, but he couldn't say anything.

"Who was that?" asked Blaine.

"Wrong number." said Kurt.

Blaine sighed, Kurt still wouldn't open up to him all the way. He himself had zero experience in how to woo someone, but he really was falling for Kurt. So seeing him hurt, how was he supposed to react to that? Suddenly Kurt's phone buzzed, this time it was Sebastian asking if he could come over.

"You ok with Sebastian joining us?" asked Kurt.

Blaine smiled. "Well since he's living alone, he should be coming over." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled and texted Sebastian back, soon he had joined them. Though the minute he walked in, he could see just how close those two were. They were practically hanging all over each other. Even so they did break apart when he walked in.

"Hey lovebirds." he said with a grin.

They both blushed and looked away, ok so maybe he could have fun with teasing them about this, he had to make it fun somehow.

"So I finished all my homework, after all as an emancipated minor, if I don't get the grades then it might become a problem" said Sebastian.

"We sang disney tunes all morning." said Kurt.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Sebastian, a grin on his face.

Blaine smiled, the three of them just seemed to fit together, best friends after all.

"So tell me, how's that duet coming along anyway?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt looked down. "I'm not even sure what song we should sing." he said.

"I'm sure any song you sing will be more then amazing." said Sebastian.

"Maybe, but I am worried about what might happen to Blaine's locker next time." said Kurt.

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "Don't be, I can handle anything." he said.

"Yeah and besides, anything that happens, I'll make sure they pay." said Sebastian with a grin that could scare someone.

Burt came up then. "Kurt, who's this?" he asked.

"This is Sebastian, he's my other friend." said Kurt.

Sebastian promptly bowed to Burt. "My name's Sebastian Smythe, pleasure to meet you sir." he said.

"Wait, Smythe? As in the owners of the pork production plant down the road?" asked Burt.

Sebastian flinched. "Well yes, but I'm emancipated from my family, they disowned me." he said.

"Disowned you? For what?" asked Burt.

"Being gay." said Sebastian.

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with people? It's not like you murdered someone, or stole something from them." said Burt.

Kurt giggled at his father's antics. "Kurt's lucky to have you sir." said Sebastian.

Burt smiled at Sebastian's words. "How about pizza for dinner?" he said.

Kurt looked at his father. "But dad, your health." he said.

"One slice of pizza isn't going to kill me Kurt." said his father.

But Kurt wasn't so sure, even so he accepted the offer, and his father ordered a pizza, before sitting down with the three boys. "So what year are you?" he asked Blaine and Sebastian.

"We're both Juniors sir, both of us are sixteen, we both turn seventeen around the same time in summer." said Sebastian.

"So two years older then my Kurt." said Burt.

"Yes but we fully want to be Kurt's friends forever, no matter the difference in age." said Blaine.

Kurt blushed in embarrassment but he smiled at them both, Burt smiled at them too. "Alright, so Sebastian, you live on your own?" he asked.

"With my parent's hush money, I live in a one room apartment. It kinda actually...hasn't been that great." said Sebastian.

"Oh? Well yeah you're just a teenager, and you've been thrown into adulthood way too soon. Living on your own like that." said Burt.

Kurt suddenly spoke up. "Dad...I was going to ask if he could move in here with us. So he wouldn't be so lonely." said Kurt.

"I would but we only have two rooms Kurt, and I don't know if I can trust him bunking with you." said Burt.

Sebastian looked at Burt. "I would have said the same thing actually if you'd met me a few months ago. I was...a different person. But honestly sir, I would never take advantage of your hospitality, not now." said Sebastian.

Burt sighed and thought about it. "Alright, but I'm charging you rent, not too much though I promise." he said.

Sebastian smiled at Burt's offer, and both Blaine and Kurt smiled at Burt. Burt of course got the pizza when it came, they all ate together, almost like a weird family of sorts. Sebastian and Blaine left after that, Sebastian would move his things in the next day, Kurt immediately ran to his room but Burt stopped him.

"Kurt, I like your friends, but please, just be careful, ok?" he said.

Kurt nodded and looked at Burt with bug blue eyes. "I promise dad, nothing bad will happen." he said.

Burt nodded, and Kurt went to move his room around, excited about his new friendship with Sebastian, and about getting closer to Blaine.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

Author: Review Maybe?


	6. Chapter 6

Not Invisible

Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee and make no profit from this fanfiction.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Chapter Six: Bullying and Burt

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Sunday passed quickly as they moved Sebastian in to Kurt's room. Kurt was so very happy with the new arrangement, he was definitely coming out of his shell more. Sebastian and him walked to school together, and met up with Blaine on Monday. The two of them had to talk to the counseling office to get Sebastian's address changed, Kurt told them he'd be fine and he went to his locker. But that...that was when Dave walked up to him and gave him a look, the kind of look that frightened Kurt to no end. He had Kurt cornered, the way he was bullying Kurt, the death threat in those eyes, it had Kurt more on edge then anything else. Suddenly Dave left just as Blaine and Sebastian ran up to Kurt.

"What was that about!?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt looked down, shaking his head. "It's nothing." he said.

"It is NOT nothing!" exclaimed Sebastian, pretty upset.

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder trying to comfort him, Kurt slumped against the lockers and put his face in his hands, when suddenly the counselor Emma ran up to them.

"Kurt?" she said.

He looked up at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's your father, we just got a call, he's in the hospital." she said.

Kurt went pale, Sebastian went pale, Blaine hugged Kurt immediately. "Miss Pillsbury, can we go with him?" asked Blaine.

She nodded and Sebastian called a cab, they got to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"Is he ok!?" exclaimed Kurt, worry across his face.

"He's unresponsive but he's alive." said one of the doctors.

Kurt looked at his father Burt on the bed, Blaine squeezed his hand tightly as he stared at Burt.

"What happened?" asked Kurt.

"He had a heart attack, it caused a brain aneurism, which is why he's in a coma right now. We're not sure when he will wake up." said the doctor.

Kurt looked at the doctor and then at Blaine and Sebastian. "Can I have a moment alone with my father?" he asked.

"Kurt, are you sure you should be alone right now?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt nodded. "Please just give me a moment." he said, tears falling from his cheeks.

They nodded and left the room, Kurt sat down next to his father. "Dad...please know I'm here. I miss you. I love you dad." he said, choking on his words.

Blaine and Sebastian stood outside, the two of them looked at each other. "Did you see the way Dave was with him?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah don't worry, I'll handle that." said Sebastian.

Blaine sighed. "What's going to happen if his dad..." he asked, the words hard to get out.

"You and I will make sure he's alright, Blaine, he's our friend, we're going to do whatever needs to be done." said Sebastian.

Blaine nodded, and Kurt came out of the room. He looked at them both, and he hugged Blaine suddenly, crying into his shoulder. Blaine just held him close and Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll come out of it, he will Kurt." said Blaine.

"Can we go back to school? I know I've missed some, but if I sing it out in glee, then it might be better." said Kurt.

Sebastian nodded and called another cab, he of course was able to pay for it easily. They went back to the school, and went to glee. Everyone gathered around Kurt, each of them giving him a hug or trying to comfort him somehow.

"If it's ok, I'd like to sing a song for my father." said Kurt.

Mr. Shue of course allowed it, having everyone sit down to hear Kurt sing. Kurt slowly braced himself before he began to sing 'I wanna hold your hand.' The song was about his pain over his father, about losing someone who meant so much to him, he wanted so badly to be able to hold his father's hand one more time and see him smiling at Kurt like he did when he was a kid. Everyone listened to him sing, when he was done they all gathered around him and tried to comfort him. Mercedes and Quinn said they would pray for his father. He wasn't sure how to feel about that, especially since he wasn't religious at all.

He left the room, Dave wasn't around luckily, it seemed that he had heard about Kurt's father as well. Kurt was at his locker when Mercedes walked over.

"You seemed upset when we said we'd pray for your father." she said.

Kurt sighed. "You're right, I'm not religious, I don't believe in god. I won't stop you from praying for him, but please don't expect me to join in on it." he said.

"Kurt it can't hurt." she said.

He looked down. "Right now, I'm not sure." he said.

She sighed and watched him walk away. Sebastian and Blaine walked up after him.

"You alright?" asked Blaine.

"How...how do you guys feel about religion?" asked Kurt.

"Oh you mean like what they're doing. My family was pretty religious. I mean look at what my mother did. I have some bad experiences with religion myself, but I know they're not all like that." said Sebastian.

Kurt looked at Blaine who shook his head. "It's not something I discuss often myself. My family yeah they're religious, my brother is really all that they care about though. I'm not too religious myself." he said.

"But if you were in my position?" asked Kurt.

"I'd let them pray." said Blaine.

Kurt sighed. "How am I supposed to help him? What happens if...if he doesn't come out of it?" asked Kurt.

"Then we'll take care of you." said Blaine.

Kurt looked at Blaine as he put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, that gelled hair, the look in those eyes, the way he just threw the passion of his friendship with Kurt out, Kurt was falling more and more.

"Yeah Kurt, I'm kinda glad I've got that hush money now. You gave me a roof, a place over my head to not be alone. I'm not going to let you go through this alone." said Sebastian.

Kurt nodded, and Sebastian took them home, Blaine stayed with them a little longer to see if the hospital would say anything, but no call came and he had to go home. Kurt did make dinner, but he wasn't going to eat much Sebastian could tell. In actuality, since the weekend, even with the pizza, he'd noticed Kurt wasn't eating much.

"Kurt, why aren't you eating?" asked Sebastian.

"I ate enough." said Kurt.

"No you didn't, now tell me." said Sebastian.

"I...I can't." said Kurt.

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Sebastian.

"I just can't." said Kurt.

Sebastian sighed, he couldn't press further right now. They went to bed respectively, and woke up the next morning. Over the next few days, Dave came back no matter what was going on with Kurt's dad, it seemed that he felt that he had to keep Kurt intimidated. Blaine and Sebastian definitely noticed it, and they knew the rest of glee did as well. Kurt's dad still hadn't woken up, and it was definitely taking a toll on Kurt's sanity. Finally on the fourth day, Sebastian walked over to Dave.

"Alright, here it is. You're going to leave him alone, his father is in the hospital. You have some major issues if you're going to bully him now." said Sebastian.

Dave glared at Sebastian but he looked down, Sebastian sighed. "Look, I don't know what your problem with Kurt is, but back off." said Sebastian.

"And why should I?" asked Dave.

Sebastian got in his face. "Because if you don't, believe me, I'll find something on you to make your life hell." he said.

Dave backed away and Sebastian walked out. Kurt was getting skinnier, Sebastian could tell. Sebastian walked over. "Kurt, what's going on? This is more then just your dad. You're losing weight, something's getting to you." he said.

Kurt looked at Sebastian and then looked down. "He...he threatened me." said Kurt.

"What?" asked Sebastian.

"But I didn't want to worry you or Blaine." said Kurt.

"How did he threaten you?" asked Sebastian.

Blaine walked up then, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Dave threatened Kurt." said Sebastian.

"How did he threaten him?" asked Blaine.

Kurt gulped and opened his phone going to the text message, he showed both Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine, Blaine lost it right at that moment. He ran down the hall and into the locker room, he grabbed Dave by his shirt collar.

"You threatened to kill him!? How dare you! You like threatening people!? Huh!? Do you!?" shouted Blaine.

Sebastian and Kurt pulled Blaine back, Dave was looking at Blaine, but the look in Blaine's eyes was pretty wild. Dave quickly left with his things, and Blaine tried to calm down.

"Kurt." said Blaine.

"My dad didn't know." said Kurt.

"Well he's going to when he comes out, but we'll need to be gentle about it to make sure he doesn't have another heart attack or something." said Sebastian.

"Are you sure?" asked Blaine.

"I'm sure, Kurt this is affecting your health. But I need to tell you something, neither Blaine nor I would ever let Dave do such a thing to you. You're in no danger as long as we're around, especially with this text message, he's basically gotten himself expelled at this point." said Sebastian.

"Sebastian I'm glad you two are willing to protect me, but don't want him expelled. I don't want to out him either, that's not who I am. I just...thank you both, you've been helping me so much. I feel a little bit like a drag on you both though." said Kurt.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "You could never be a drag on us." he said.

"Yeah I mean, you helped me when I was struggling with my stuff. And yeah, it still haunts me what happened, I've been having my own fair share of nightmares Kurt. But that doesn't change how I feel about living with you, and I'm starting to feel better about my past just a little. You accepted me in my time of need, and it's only right that I help you in yours." said Sebastian.

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his own. "If I was going through something bad, you'd help me through it. I know you would. So we're here for you, no matter what." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled. "I'm so glad you two are here with me, you're my best friends." he said.

Sebastian smiled, Blaine smiled, but it was obvious that Blaine really did want to say something, but he couldn't. They decided to go to the hospital after school that day, telling Mr. Shue that they needed to go see Kurt's dad. He understood and they went to the hospital. Kurt walked into the room and looked down at Burt.

"Dad, I want you to know, I am being taken care of. Sebastian and Blaine are taking good care of me. The rest of glee is also helping me. Everyone's trying to help me. But...I need you dad. I still need you. Please...wake up. I need you dad, I have so much I want to say to you." said Kurt, tears slowly falling from his eyes.

Suddenly, his father's hand it moved. "Nurse! Nurse!" exclaimed Kurt, Burt was waking up.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Author: Review Maybe?


	7. Chapter 7

Not Invisible

Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee and make no profit from this fanfiction.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777

Chapter Seven: Sectionals and Protection

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777

Over the next couple of weeks, Burt was put on a diet and slowly began to recover. Meanwhile, Dave had finally began to leave Kurt alone, Sebastian and Blaine were both being extra protective of Kurt. Meanwhile, Glee was sort of a mess. There were a bunch of couples now in there, but they just kept fighting about the song choices. Finally a parent's night came along, and Burt came to the school. Dave still had managed to bully Kurt a little, but it was less then it had been. But that night, everything would change.

Burt was with Kurt, when Kurt saw Carole, Finn's mom there. He introduced them, making a joke about dead spouses and meeting each other being fate. He then left the room, to let them get cozy. However that's when he ran into Dave who backed him into a corner. Dave picked him up by the collar and kissed him hard. Kurt wanted to throw up, he kept pushing at Dave trying to get him off, Dave then shoved Kurt against the wall one more time before he looked at him.

"Remember Hummel, I won't leave you alone until you realize that I mean business. You tell no one, or you die." he said before he left.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his knees and cried into them, when Sebastian walked in and ran over to him.

"What happened? I went looking for you when you left." he said.

"It's not safe here, no matter what. You guys have helped me so much, but I feel like a kid in a horror movie who has this creature stalking them." he said through the tears.

Sebastian sighed and helped Kurt up, he hugged Kurt. "Please don't go." he said.

Kurt looked at Sebastian. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Come on, Blaine's waiting for us. His parents wouldn't come and he's feeling a little down." said Sebastian.

Kurt immediately stood up. "Come on, let's go." he said.

Sebastian nodded and they went to Blaine who was punching the punching bag in the locker room.

"Hey you alright?" asked Kurt walking over.

"Blaine sighed. "No, I should've known. They never showed up to any of them since I was thirteen. But I wanted them to see the projects I've completed, and my most recent boxing award." said Blaine.

"Why didn't they come?" asked Kurt.

Blaine sighed and sat down. "Because I'm not my brother." he said.

"Your brother?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it right now." said Blaine.

Kurt nodded and sat next to Blaine. "Hey, I'm sure my dad would have something to say about that boxing award." said Kurt.

Blaine smiled a little, and they went to the parent's. Blaine walked over to Burt and Carole, they seemed to appreciate being shown the things he'd done with Kurt, especially some of the glee pictures he showed them. Sebastian watched Blaine and Kurt, he smiled a little. But he knew something had to be done about Dave, he wasn't sure what though. Blaine and Kurt were both showing off for Burt, Sebastian did feel a little lonely without his family there, but he had to let it go, he knew that was long gone. He supposed this was his family now, but he didn't need to show off, Blaine had to have some attention for a reason.

Sebastian slipped out from the room and saw Dave talking to the coach about foot ball. He walked over to Dave and motioned for him to follow, giving a certain look to Dave. He thought he'd figured out just how exactly to get back at Dave. He'd make Dave fall for him, no matter how much he was in the closet, Dave was still gay. Sebastian knew exactly how to handle this, if he made Dave fall for him and then broke Dave's heart, he'd learn never to mess with Kurt again. Dave did follow him, the look in Sebastian's eyes intrigued him. Once they were in the locker room, Sebastian grabbed Dave and kissed him, hard, tongue's melding together.

Kurt had noticed Sebastian was gone and he went looking for him, he looked in the bathroom, in the halls, and then he heard something from the locker room, almost like a moan. He walked down and saw them, he saw them kissing. His eyes went wide, unable to look away. He quickly ran out before either of them saw him and he went back to Blaine. Burt and Carole had gotten to talking, so the spooked look on Kurt's face made Blaine worried.

"What's wrong Kurt?" asked Blaine.

"I just saw Sebastian...kissing...Dave." he said.

Blaine went pale and took them out of the room. "Really? Well um...ok I don't think Sebastian would betray you that way." said Blaine.

Kurt looked down, but Sebastian had walked up. "What's up?" asked Sebastian.

"Kurt saw you." said Blaine.

Sebastian shook his head and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I've got this handled ok?" he asked.

Kurt looked at him skeptically. "Why would you make out with my bully?" he asked.

"Because there's only one true way to make him stop this Kurt. I'm not going to out him, I'm not going to do anything to him publicly. I'm going to woo him, and then I'm going to break him." said Sebastian calmly.

The way Sebastian said it, made Kurt pale even more, Blaine wasn't 100% behind the idea either.

"But what if he hurts you?" asked Kurt.

"Kurt, believe me, it's not me you need to be worried about. He has some kind of weird thing with you, but he's just looking for a guy, anyone to take this out on. His connection with you though, if this works and I know it will as I am quite skilled, he'll come running to you once it's done, and he will be sorry." said Sebastian.

"Seb...are you sure about this?" asked Blaine.

"What if you fall for him?" asked Kurt.

"Me fall? I highly doubt that'll happen." said Sebastian.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances but they knew they couldn't stop Sebastian, they weren't really agreeing with the idea, but both of them knew if Sebastian didn't somehow distract Dave, then Kurt really would be in trouble. Still, he did admire Sebastian's cunning, he'd never met someone like Sebastian. He was so confident, so cunning, so out there. Kurt himself wished he could be more like that a little, so maybe he could have the confidence to go after Blaine that way.

Even so, the night ended without further incident. After that night for the next couple of days Sebastian's plan began, he began to woo Dave. Yes he'd threatened him before, but Dave seemed to be accepting of his advances. Finally, it was Friday, and Dave had asked him out on a date, Sebastian had accepted of course. Kurt looked at Sebastian with worry, but so far Sebastian's plan was working, Dave had left Kurt alone the minute he had a secret boyfriend. Sebastian was playing it cool though, flirting but never letting Dave too close. He was good at stringing men along, he'd dealt with it in France after all. Still that afternoon after school, Kurt went to Sebastian.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kurt.

Sebastian looked at Kurt. "I'm sure." he said.

"But what if you like the date?" asked Kurt.

Sebastian sighed. "Kurt, please, let me try and do this. If something happens, I'll come to you, alright?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt nodded and Sebastian left for his date. Dave took them somewhere private, just as he'd expected. It was a relatively excluded spot, and Dave broke out a surprise for Sebastian, a picnic. He even had candles, he lit them of course. Sebastian really wasn't used to the romance treatment, he'd figured that Dave would try to fuck him that night, but it seemed that Dave really wasn't going to. They sat on the blanket, overlooking Lima on that hill. Dave suddenly spoke up.

"I was pretty sure you hated me." he said honestly.

"I did." said Sebastian, not holding back.

"I never thought I could come onto your or Blaine the way I did Kurt. Kurt...he was so vulnerable, I guess I just started to lose it. I mean, he gets to be out, but I'm pretty sure my mom would disown me if I tried. I've been to a couple of bars...but most guys aren't interested in someone like me." said Dave.

Sebastian looked over at Dave, he really didn't want to see Kurt's tormenter as a person, but in that moment, the smile on Dave's face, he faltered.

"You and Blaine, you're stronger then Kurt. So I was afraid to go after you, even with your popularity plummeting a little by being around Kurt, my doing I guess. Even so, when you kissed me. I was lost...lost in that kiss." said Dave.

_'No stop it Sebastian, stop listening, break him, do it now. Make him feel the pain.'_ thought Sebastian.

"I've actually liked Kurt for a while, but all those thoughts, they left my head when you came into my life. I always thought you were cold. And I know, we've only been going out for a few days, but I...I already feel less constricted, less alone." said Dave.

Sebastian was faltering, the more Dave talked, the more he felt sorry for him, but it wasn't just pity, he was finding this Dave attractive, an honest Dave. He suddenly stood up.

"What is it?" asked Dave.

"Dance with me?" asked Sebastian.

Dave stood up and Sebastian and him slow danced to an invisible tune. Sebastian began to hum a tune for them to dance to. He looked at Dave, and Dave leaned down kissing him sweetly. It wasn't like all their other kisses which had been purely sexual, it was tender, emotional. Dave was falling for Sebastian, and Sebastian was falling for Dave. Suddenly Sebastian pushed Dave away.

"I can't do this..." he said looking at the ground.

"Can't do what?" asked Dave, a hurt look on his face.

"I'm a cold bastard, I led you on. I did it so I could hurt you, I did it because you kept attacking Kurt. I wanted nothing more then to make you suffer. But now...now it looks like I'm going to suffer as well." said Sebastian as he walked away, running basically. Dave stared after him, tears filling his eyes. Sebastian ran and ran, until he called a cab, it began to rain and he cried, he just couldn't hold it back. How could he have allowed himself to be vulnerable? But the way Dave was talking to him, up until that moment it had been sexual, but when he started to show his emotions, Sebastian knew he'd lost his edge. He'd lost it when he'd befriended Kurt. Kurt was right...he should have never done this.

When Sebastian got home, Kurt was startled by how soaked he was.

"What happened?" asked Kurt.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. Kurt rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"How did you know? How did you know I was going to...?" choked out Sebastian.

Kurt gulped. "Because deep down, I knew Dave is a good person. And I knew you'd see it." said Kurt.

Sebastian sobbed and sobbed, his phone was blowing up, but he couldn't answer it, he only stared at the phone. Kurt finally answered it.

"Sebastian!?" exclaimed Dave's tone.

"He's here, but this is Kurt." said Kurt.

"I want to talk to him." said Dave.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Kurt.

"Just..please tell him. I'll wait, I'll wait forever for him." said Dave's broken tone, before the phone line went dead.

Kurt looked at Sebastian who cried more, he hugged Sebastian close, not wanting him to hurt like that. Honestly, Sebastian was more upset with himself. What was he supposed to do? He felt like he was betraying Kurt, but Kurt...Kurt was supporting him even then.

"Why are you always so nice?" asked Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I want you to be happy." said Kurt.

Kurt sat in front of Sebastian, looking at him seriously. "Even if it means you date my tormenter." said Kurt.

Sebastian shook his head. "I...I can't." he said.

"Sebastian, at least think about it." said Kurt.

Sebastian nodded and laid down, Kurt laid next to him hugging him, and he texted Blaine about what happened.

This prompted Blaine to show up and hug Sebastian as well trying to comfort him, and the three of them laid in the bed. Sebastian being comforted by his two best friends, and Kurt and Blaine both worried for Sebastian's sanity.

The next day was Saturday, but it was Sectionals, all three of them went to join the rest of Glee. Sebastian was sort of out of it, Blaine and Kurt were pretty worried about him. But more then that, they hoped their duet would go over well. When they arrived at the place, so many other groups were there. Everyone met in the back.

"So Candles, huh?" asked Rachel.

Kurt nodded, and Blaine smirked. "Yeah we got that, you have your solo ready?" asked Blaine.

"You know it." said Rachel.

"We should all be able to pull off the group number with ease by now." said Puck.

"I certainly hope so." said Quinn.

Kurt walked over to Sebastian looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Sebastian looked away and sighed before he looked back at Kurt. "You know, I used to be able to brush guys off like nothing. No matter how much they showed me who they were, I was so cold. But now...I've become weak." said Sebastian.

Kurt shook his head. "Being strong isn't about being numb, or shutting everyone out. Sebastian, strength is about being open and showing the world that you can take whatever it throws, no matter how hard it is. Strength is about not losing the good in you despite any circumstance." said Kurt.

"You stopped eating Kurt." said Sebastian seriously.

"I know I did, I lost site of my own strength for a while there. But you, you and Blaine helped me find it again. And yes, some days life just sucks, but we can't give up, no matter what." said Kurt.

Sebastian looked at him with skeptical eyes, but he relented. "Go get ready for your duet." he said.

Kurt smiled and nodded, he walked over to Blaine. "He seems ok." said Kurt.

"Good." said Blaine.

Kurt looked at Blaine with concern. "How're you doing?" he asked Blaine.

"I'm fine." said Blaine.

"Blaine...we never got to talking about your brother." said Kurt.

Blaine gulped, but he shook his head. "Can it wait?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "After sectionals, you and I are going to bring this thing home." said Kurt.

Blaine smiled at him. "Yeah we are." he said.

Kurt melted at that smile, the way Blaine smiled made him really fall more and more. Blaine was the most optimistic of them, and he really had helped Kurt a lot. Kurt was so glad he'd met him that first day. His crush ever growing. Finally, they went out, and performed. Rahel's solo was perfect of course, then Blaine and Kurt sand 'Candles', and then came the group number. They hit it out of the park, and by the end of the day, had managed to win first place. No matter how misfit of a group they were. They went home with their heads held high, but Kurt still had questions for Blaine.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	8. Chapter 8

Not Invisible

Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee and make no profit from this fanfiction.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Chapter Eight: Closets and Family

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Christmas came next, the glee club decorated their tree while singing 'The Island of Misfit toys.' When suddenly a new kid came in, his name was Sam and Finn had brought him to the glee club. While the rest of glee welcomed him and made him into part of their group. Kurt was staring at the tree, he had so much now, so much in his life. He had two best friends, who he cared about more then anything in the world. How he could look back on that first day, the vivid difference now. Sebastian was feeling a little bit better, but this was when Rachel announced something. She was having a huge party, after her and Finn had once again broken up, she was doing anything to get his attention.

"Hey maybe we should go." said Blaine.

Sebastian looked at Blaine in surprise. "What? You want to get drunk and do something stupid?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged, Kurt wasn't so sure about the idea actually, but he smiled at Blaine. "Sure I guess we can go." he said.

Sebastian pinched his forehead, he'd been in this situation before. Kurt was just going along with it because he really liked Blaine, and Blaine wanted to do it for some unfathomable reason. Probably because he was impressionable to some extent. But Sebastian didn't know just how bad things would go.

It was that night, and everyone had been drinking, well except Kurt because Sebastian knew that Kurt probably shouldn't drink. Sebastian himself had a couple of drinks, and he'd danced with both Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was absolutely lost, he was so drunk that Sebastian was beginning to worry about his friend. That's when for some god awful reason, they decided to play spin the bottle. Sebastian himself was really skeptical about this one. Kurt of course spun it and happened to land on Sebastian, a terrible thing indeed. Sebastian grimaced but he kissed Kurt, Kurt kissed back. The two of them really didn't feel anything at all. Sebastian knew he wouldn't, Kurt knew he wouldn't. But what they didn't expect was Blaine and Rachel to make out. Kurt immediately stood up and ran out of the room, Sebastian ran after him.

"Whoa, are you ok?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt was looking at the ground, hugging himself, Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why...why is it that I'm never good enough!? He and I we sing these songs, these songs that are just so...amazing together. And yet he never makes a move, he said he was gay, maybe I'm not his type. And yet whenever we're together it feels like I'm walking on eggshells, that maybe this whole thing is made up in my head." said Kurt, tears falling from his eyes.

"Look, it's not made up in your head Kurt. He does like you, he's just...really drunk." said Sebastian.

Kurt sighed and went back inside, Blaine and Rachel just wouldn't stop being around each other, and Sebastian was really pissed off in that moment. He took Blaine home immediately, Kurt of course knew they couldn't take Blaine to his parent's house like that, so he slept in Kurt's bed, while Kurt took the couch.

"Hey you don't have to sleep on the couch." said Sebastian.

"It's better if I'm not around him, right?" said Kurt.

"It's ok, I've got this. Come on, you can sleep in my bed with me." said Sebastian.

Kurt nodded and crawled into the bed next to his own bed with Sebastian, sleeping there with Sebastian.

The next few days were hell, Blaine was convinced he was somehow bisexual and he kept dating Rachel. They didn't kiss again, but it really still hurt Kurt's feelings. Sebastian was becoming increasingly agitated every day, but luckily the last day of class came before Christmas Vacation. What he didn't expect was Rachel to be over at Kurt's place with Blaine, the two of them holding hands. Sebastian walked in on them on the couch watching a movie.

"Ok this has gone on long enough." said Sebastian grabbing Blaine by his wrist and pulling him into another room.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sebastian.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Kurt invited us over." said Blaine.

"No, Kurt invited YOU over, and you brought Rachel with you. Do you even know what you're fucking doing here?" asked Sebastian.

"I don't see why it should matter since you and Kurt have been all over each other." said Blaine.

"Oh no you did not JUST say THAT! Blaine I always respected you but now you're on my last fucking nerve. We kissed once at the party, and you know something? We didn't feel anything! We both knew we didn't! He's in love with you! And you're an idiot! My god Blaine, what the hell do you think you're pulling here! He slept in my bed because he gave you HIS bed, and was worried about you. He almost went and slept on the fucking couch because he wanted to be sure you would sleep ok, when I made him sleep in my bed with me. NOTHING happened! And you're an idiot, especially for going after her. Rachel, as in the girl Kurt wishes he could be. He wishes he could be like her, so talented, so perfect. And it's so obvious. Blaine, I thought you were better then this, but apparently you have a fake persona you can pull too." said Sebastian, words cutting like a knife.

He left the room, grabbing Kurt who was trying to talk to Rachel, but she seemed to determined to date Blaine. Sebastian suddenly grabbed Rachel and pulled her away from Kurt, grabbing Kurt's hand he led him out of there. Kurt stared at Sebastian confused.

"You know something, the facts that you don't think you deserve better then this, it pisses me off." said Sebastian, he was just driving them around.

Kurt slumped. "It's not like that." he said.

"Yes it is. You're really in love with him, you have been for a while. And you two never make a fucking move. Like I get it, you want him to make the move because he's definitely the one who should. But Kurt, what he's doing, it isn't right." said Sebastian.

"Maybe he is bisexual." said Kurt.

"Bull fucking shit he is! He's as gay as you and I, he just doesn't want to admit it." said Sebastian.

Kurt looked at his feet. "In two days it's Christmas Sebastian, I can't hate him on Christmas." said Kurt.

Sebastian stopped the car. "You know...I wish we had a spark." said Sebastian.

Kurt looked at Sebastian. "Because I'd treat you ten billion times more amazing then this. I mean it Kurt, you're one of my best friends now." said Sebastian.

Kurt looked back down. "Sebastian, you're like an older brother to me. And we both know you're in love with Dave but just can't admit it." said Kurt.

"What's the point in dating someone who's in the closet?" asked Sebastian.

"We both know the answer to that, we can't help who we have feelings for." said Kurt.

Sebastian sighed and slammed his fist on the dashboard, he looked so done with it all. Kurt grabbed him and hugged him, he hugged Kurt and the two of them just cried there in silence.

The next day, Sebastian and Kurt were at the Lima Bean getting coffees when Blaine walked up.

"You were right...I'm gay." he said.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled a little. "It's alright." he said.

Blaine looked away from Kurt. "No it's not, what I pulled. It wasn't right. I was putting on an act, anything to maybe not be. I wanted to be bisexual...I wanted to be at least somehow into girls. My dad...he kinda got on my case a couple of days before the party, and I just...I couldn't take it." said Blaine.

Sebastian sighed. "Welcome back, don't pull it again." he said pulling Blaine down to the table and going to order him a coffee. Kurt looked at Blaine and put his hand over his. "You should have told me that your dad got on your case." said Kurt.

"I didn't want to, with everything that's happened as of late with Sebastian, you, and Dave. I was just not wanting to put my problems into the mix." said Blaine.

Kurt looked at Blaine with those blue eyes. "There's more to this Blaine, something you're not telling me." said Kurt.

Blaine looked at his hands and he sighed. "I can't talk about it yet." he said.

Kurt nodded and they sipped their coffees, suddenly Sebastian saw Dave walk in, he looked pretty depressed.

"Go talk to him." said Kurt.

"After what I did to him? How?" asked Sebastian.

"Just try." said Kurt.

Sebastian sighed and got up, he walked over to Dave. "Hey." he said.

Dave looked at Sebastian and then down at his coffee. "Hi." he said.

"Look I'm sorry." said Sebastian.

"For what?" asked Dave.

"You know." said Sebastian.

Dave looked around nervously. "No I don't." he said.

Sebastian growled and walked away. "Forget it." he said before sitting down with Kurt and Blaine.

"What happened?" asked Kurt.

"He's pretending that we didn't happen." said Sebastian.

"Ouch." said Blaine.

"You're not one to talk right now Blaine." said Sebastian, biting Blaine's head off out of his own hurt.

The three of them, they really were a mess. Kurt knew it, suddenly he got an idea and he took both of their hands and led them out of the coffee shop. At the park, he began to dance and sing, the two of them smiled and began to sing and dance along with him. The three of them dancing and singing to 'single ladies.' Finally once they were done, snow began to fall. They all looked up and smiled, laughing together at the way they were so silly together.

"I'm so happy I met you both." said Kurt.

Sebastian and Blaine smiled at Kurt. "We're glad we met you." said Blaine.

"I promise no matter what, we'll never forget this moment together." said Sebastian.

Sebastian looked up at the clouds. "What do you two think I should do about him?" he asked.

"The Sebastian I know, he wouldn't back down. He never has before." said Blaine.

"Hell he's even done a few nasty things to people to get his way." said Kurt with a smirk.

"Well nothing too bad in a while." said Sebastian.

"Doesn't mean he couldn't pull something huge, overly dramatic, and vindictive." said Kurt.

"Yeah so now you guys support me being an ass?" asked Sebastian.

"More like I may not approve of everything you do, but sometimes it's good." said Kurt.

Sebastian laughed it off and threw a snow ball at Blaine, Blaine threw one back, and then suddenly Kurt was in on the action. The three of them were covered in Snow by the end of the day when they walked back into Kurt's house. Which was when Kurt saw Finn, Carole, and his father Burt sitting there.

"Kurt, can we talk?" asked Burt.

Kurt looked confused, Blaine and Sebastian stayed by his side though. "Can we stay?" asked Sebastian.

"Well Sebastian, you need to be here too, sure Blaine, I don't mind you here." said Burt.

Kurt and the other two sat down. "We're thinking of moving in together...you see today, your father proposed!" exclaimed Carole.

Finn looked at Kurt and Sebastian, Kurt's face turned excited and he seemed really happy. Sebastian looked confused. "So will I have to move out?" he asked.

"No way, I think you being here has been a great influence on Kurt." said Burt.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. "But even so, the new house will have three bedrooms, one for me and Carole, one for Finn, and one for Kurt. They're bigger rooms then the ones here, I was wondering where you wanted to sleep though Sebastian." said Burt.

"I'm sticking with Kurt if that's alright." said Sebastian.

They visibly saw Finn relax, but that actually annoyed Sebastian. So what if he'd slept with many different guys? He didn't hit on straight men, at least not ones as dumb as Finn was in his opinion.

"Well then it's settled, Carole and I are going to get on the phone with the realtor and get this settled." said Burt.

Kurt was very happy for his father, and dinner went on as usual. Blaine helped out with serving the tables, and everyone did seem to be having a good time. Kurt tried to talk with Burt though, and even Sebastian noticed how Burt and Finn were hitting things off. Kurt backed off, he knew he'd never be like Finn was, he was the sort of son that Burt had always wanted after all. Sebastian watched this go on for the entire dinner, and he saw Kurt bite his tongue. Why was it, whenever Kurt got hurt? He just let it go! He was seriously too nice for his own good, and Sebastian knew this had to stop, he just wasn't sure he could get it to stop. He sure as hell hoped that Blaine noticed it too, after all Blaine had that same concern in his eyes when Kurt backed off.

After dinner, Blaine grabbed Sebastian.

"Hey Sebastian...did he bite his tongue when I was with Rachel?" asked Blaine.

"I'm beginning to figure this out, he puts everyone in front of himself. His father, you, me. All of the pain he goes through, he tries to be the strong one. He is the strong one. The rest of us, we're pieces of shit compared to someone like him Blaine." said Sebastian.

"What do you mean he put my happiness above his own?" asked Blaine.

"Blaine I'm only going to say this one more time. He's in love with you." said Sebastian before walking off.

And suddenly Blaine felt like more shit then he had before.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	9. Chapter 9

Not Invisible

Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee and make no profit from this fanfiction.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999

Chapter Nine: Parents

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was at Burt's place. Blaine was on his way for the celebration, since he didn't want to be at his home for Christmas. Ever since Burt had announced his engagement to Carole, he was spending a lot of time with Finn. Kurt tried to hide how much it hurt, but Sebastian had caught him crying a few times over it, or singing sad tunes. It was really starting to piss off Sebastian, when suddenly, his phone rang. It was a number he recognized and wished never popped up on his phone.

Kurt saw the look on Sebastian's face and walked over. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's my mother." said Sebastian.

Kurt went pale as Sebastian finally answered his phone. "What?" he asked.

"Sebastian is that any way to talk to your mother?" came her tone.

"You disowned me, you don't get to call yourself that anymore." said Sebastian.

"Fine, well if that's true, have you been using our last name?" asked his mother.

"Um yeah, that's my last name." said Sebastian.

"You need to have it changed, immediately." said his mother.

Sebastian felt like he'd been punched in the gut, but it was Kurt who grabbed the phone.

"Hello? This is Kurt Hummel, the person Sebastian is living with. Believe me, we'll be more then happy to give him our last name. We give him love and support unlike you people." said Kurt before he shut off the phone.

Sebastian looked at Kurt, Kurt hugged Sebastian and sighed. "It's ok." said Kurt.

Sebastian looked down. "How is any of this ok?" he asked.

Kurt just sighed which was when Burt walked over. "What happened?" asked Burt.

"Sebastian's mother called and told him to change his last name." explained Kurt.

"Whoa, well damn. Sebastian, how'd you like to become a Hummel?" asked Burt.

Sebastian looked at Burt confused. "Look I've been rolling this over in my head for a while, and I'd like to adopt you." said Burt.

Sebastian's eyes were wide but he nodded. "Sure, I'd like that." he said with a smile.

"Perfect, you and I'll go down to the court house after Christmas." said Burt.

With that, Burt walked back over to Finn, Kurt looked at Sebastian. Sebastian suddenly had an epiphany when he saw Kurt's face.

"Why is it you can be mean to people who treat Blaine or I like crap, but rarely ever you stand up for yourself?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt sighed. "The only person I ever stood up to was Dave." he said.

Sebastian looked at Kurt, still expecting an answer. "And all it got me was more pain, and it got you pain. It's easy to defend someone you love and care about. But what if you don't see yourself as that much?" asked Kurt.

Sebastian sighed. "But Kurt, you're amazing. You should see that." said Sebastian.

"It's not really that simple." said Kurt.

"Kurt, why are you afraid to talk to your dad?" asked Sebastian.

"Finn's the kid he's always wanted. I mean I wanted to convince myself that my dad was just trying to help Finn feel better about living here, but now...just the way he is with Finn. It's so easy for them, but with me and my dad? It has never been that easy." said Kurt.

Sebastian sighed and looked up as Blaine walked in. But when he saw Blaine, everything froze. Blaine walked in with two black eyes, he looked pretty bad, and Carole gasped loudly when she saw him. Kurt ran over to Blaine.

"Blaine!? What happened!?" exclaimed Kurt.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and hugged him tightly, closing his eyes, he just cried into Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt just held him there. Everyone just stood around while Kurt held Blaine close and tried to comfort him. Finally Kurt took Blaine to the bathroom and began to tend to his wounds as best as he could. Burt looked at Sebastian.

"You know anything?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head, his fists clenched tightly at his side, he was beyond pissed by the look that Blaine had on his face.

Kurt slowly treated the wounds with antibiotics and bandages as best as he could. Looking at Blaine with concern.

"Blaine, what's going on?" asked Kurt.

"My...it was my father. Remember when I tried to be straight? My father had hit me right before then. I didn't want to put this on you or Sebastian. I didn't want either of you to have to know. But tonight, when I told my parents I was coming here, my father hit me hard. It's why I ran so late." said Blaine.

Kurt hugged Blaine closely and kissed his forehead. "It's ok, you're safe here." said Kurt.

Blaine just hugged Kurt more, and Kurt rocked him back and forth for a while. Finally Kurt left the bathroom, everyone was looking at him and he sighed, shaking his head.

"It was his father." said Kurt.

Burt got a look on his face. "Alright, he's staying with us, he's not going back to that place." said Burt.

"What if his parents call the police?" asked Kurt.

"I service every cop's car in the county Kurt, they'll believe me." said Burt.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we need to get photos of him like this. Just to be sure. If the police have proof of what his father did, they'd keep him away." said Sebastian.

Kurt sighed and Blaine slowly came out of the bathroom, Sebastian immediately grabbed Blaine hugging him closely. Kurt smiled a little, and Sebastian pulled away from the hug. "You're staying here." said Sebastian.

"But what about my things?" asked Blaine.

"Sebastian and I will get them for you." said Kurt.

Blaine smiled a little, Kurt smiled back at him. Sebastian quickly took a couple of pictures explaining to Blaine why he had to, he also put them onto Kurt's computer in a safe file, making sure the time and date were labeled so the police would know it couldn't have been done at school by some student.

Then Kurt and Blaine drove over to Blaine's house, well more like mansion. The place was huge, they wrung the doorbell, surprised to see no one answering. Finally Blaine's mother came to the front door.

"Hello?" she asked.

"We're here for Blaine's things." said Kurt.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because he's not coming home after what his dad did to him, we'll be out of your hair shortly." said Kurt politely.

"His father didn't do anything." said the mother.

"Don't give me that crap, he showed up at our place covered in wounds. In fact we have photos, multiple witnesses, and I know a very good lawyer." said Sebastian.

She stepped aside, and the two of them went to Blaine's room. Kurt was in awe, Blaine had posters of show tunes, and the videos, and everything else. Kurt himself smiled a little and Sebastian began to pack. Kurt suddenly realized he was gawking at the room too long, and he began to help Sebastian pack Blaine's things. They got everything into several bags and were about to leave when Blaine's father came out.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Blaine's not coming home." said Blaine's mother.

"What?" asked his father.

Kurt and Sebastian went towards the door, when his father grabbed Kurt, but the minute he did, Sebastian grabbed his hand and pushed it off of Kurt, Kurt made a run for it, and Sebastian ran after him, making sure to get away as quickly as possible, the two of them drove off with Blaine's things back to Kurt's house. Kurt sighed in relief once they were there. He looked at Sebastian who looked back at him.

"You alright?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt nodded. "Come on, we have to go help Blaine." he said.

They got out of the car and went inside. Helping Blaine set up in Kurt's room, Blaine seemed to be a little out of it.

"Did anything happen?" asked Blaine suddenly.

Kurt sighed. "Nothing you need to worry about." he said.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I'm sure." he said.

With that, the three boys settled in, Blaine hugged Kurt as they laid down, Kurt was surprised but he smiled a little. "Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, the two of them were locked in a stare, they didn't know how long it would last. And then, slowly, as if afraid the other would break, their lips met in a kiss. They kissed for what seemed like ages, a perfect passionate exchange. And then the kiss ended, fireworks felt in that kiss.

"Kurt, you ever realize there's a moment? A moment when you say 'hey, I've been looking for you forever.' That moment was tonight for me." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and the two of them laid together, Sebastian was asleep luckily, so they didn't have to feel awkward, as they both knew, they'd be together from then on.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	10. Chapter 10

Not Invisible

Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee and make no profit from this fanfiction.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010

Chapter Ten: Christmas, Wedding, and Dave

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010

The next day was Christmas, and both Blaine and Kurt were holding hands. Sebastian smirked, teasing them about it all day. They all opened their presents together, everyone seeming to have a good time, Blaine even had presents for Kurt and Sebastian. The day went by relatively without issue, that was until the cops showed up.

"We're here about a theft?" asked the cop.

Blaine walked out and began to explain things to the cop, Burt also was with him the whole time. They all gave their witness accounts, Kurt however didn't want Blaine to worry about him, even as he told the cop about Blaine's father grabbing him. Blaine of course went back into the house silently, Kurt went after him.

"How could he dare try to touch you?" asked Blaine.

Kurt shook his head and hugged Blaine from behind. Blaine turned and looked at Kurt.

"I promise, from this day forth no one will ever hurt you again." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled a little bitterly. "I don't think that's possible Blaine. There will always be people out there who will hurt us. But as long as we survive, it doesn't matter, right?" asked Kurt.

"Ok then, how about this? I promise never to say goodbye to you." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine, the two of them were like peas in a pod. Sebastian was glad it had finally happened, he really didn't want them to keep going through tough things without being like that. After Christmas, they went back to school. Blaine and Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley, hand in hand, with Sebastian at their side. Dave saw them holding hands, and he looked away. Sebastian sighed as he saw Dave, the thing was he wasn't sure how to approach this anymore. Suddenly Sebastian was shoved into a locker by another bully, Rick the stick. He grunted and both Blaine and Kurt knelt down near him. Sebastian coughed a little but he shook his head.

"I'll be ok." he said.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian." said Kurt.

"Why would he do that?" asked Blaine.

"Because Sebastian's been around me long enough." said Kurt sadly.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt and smiled. "It's ok, don't worry about it." he said before he stood up.

After school, in which it was a relatively calm day, they walked in on a very chaotic glee. No one knew who was getting solos for regionals, or what was going on with the choreography, couples were getting together and breaking up. And everything was just a mess. Blaine and Kurt sat in the back, holding hands, while Sebastian seemed a little depressed, when suddenly Mr. Shue came in with Burt.

"Everyone, this is Burt Hummel, Kurt's father, and he needs our help." said Mr. Shue.

"So as you all probably heard, Finn's mother and I are getting married. And we need a good band for our wedding." he said.

Kurt suddenly stood up and walked over. "No worries dad, how about it New Directions?" asked Kurt.

Everyone smiled, and they all began preparing numbers for the wedding. Kurt was still a little upset about his father and Finn, when suddenly he got a text. It was Blaine. 'Courage.' How funny that Blaine knew, he always knew when Kurt needed that. Kurt of course got the entire wedding taken care of in the next few days, while he, Blaine, and Sebastian began to get more and more bullying from Rick. It was starting to get ridiculous, but at least this wasn't like the bullying Dave had pushed on Kurt. Sebastian was officially adopted by Burt, gaining the last name Hummel and losing the last name Smythe. Still, no matter how much Kurt seemed to be doing for the wedding, his father and Finn just were close and he felt like he was losing him.

Which was why, after school about a week later, Kurt began to sing 'Everything's coming up Roses.' Blaine and Sebastian knew he was in the auditorium, but when they walked in on that stunning solo, they saw Burt sitting in the stands. Kurt hadn't noticed him though, as he continued to keep going at the song, tears in his beautiful eyes, a passion on that stage. Sebastian and Blaine both knew, Kurt was definitely a different boy then the first day they'd met him. Finally after the performance, they left so Burt and Kurt could talk.

"You know something, you've got a talent like no other." said Burt.

Kurt looked at Burt. "You weren't supposed to hear that." he said.

"Kurt, I may be dumb but I'm not stupid. That kind of talent, and not just that, that song. It was anger at me. And I get it, you're upset. I've been paying a lot of attention to Finn. It's just...you're so much like your mother. You are your mother. And I'm sorry that I lost site of being close to you, it's never gonna be as easy for us as it is, me and Finn. But I'm proud of you Kurt." said Burt.

Kurt smiled a little, a bitter smile. He then climbed off the stage and hugged his father. Burt hugged him back, and the bond was restored.

"Now how about teaching me how to dance for my wedding?" asked Burt.

Kurt smiled and they moved to the class room, both Blaine and Sebastian were relieved to see them getting along again. Kurt began to teach Burt how to dance, when suddenly out of the corner of Burt's eye he saw Dave making fun of Kurt. Both Sebastian and Blaine looked at Dave, but Burt was confused.

"What was that?" asked Burt.

"It's nothing dad." said Kurt.

"It's not nothing, he was making fun of you." said Burt.

Kurt looked down. "How long has this been going on?" he asked Blaine and Sebastian.

"Since the beginning of this year as far as we know, maybe even longer. From what Kurt told us, Dave's been harassing him for years. Dave...even threatened to kill Kurt at one point." said Sebastian.

And that sent Burt out the door, he grabbed Dave pushing him up into a wall. "You threaten to kill my son?!" he exclaimed.

"Dad no, what if you have another heart attack!" exclaimed Kurt.

Sebastian and Blaine pulled Burt back. "You will leave my son alone, you got it?!" yelled Burt.

Dave nodded, pale. Burt, Blaine, and Kurt left. Sebastian just looked at Dave with disgust.

"You know something, I'm happy I saw the real Dave for one moment. Because I guess he just doesn't want to exist most of the time." said Sebastian before he went after them.

The wedding came that weekend, couples walking down the aisles. Mercedes and Sam, then Rachel and Finn, then Brittany and Santana, and last but not least Tina and Mike. The wedding went perfectly, everyone seemed to be having a perfect time. Finn and Kurt even seemed to be getting along. The numbers came, all of them singing in group numbers, or duets, or solos. Mr. Shue began to realize that his glee group was coming together better then ever.

After the wedding came some not so good news. It was a day at school, and the three boys were walking down the halls of McKinley together, when they spotted Dave. He looked pale, depressed, and seemed to be losing weight. Sebastian had the most concern on his face, Kurt went over to Sebastian.

"Go." said Kurt.

"Why should I?" asked Sebastian.

"Because he looks like I did." said Kurt.

Sebastian gulped and nodded, he went after Dave, finding him in the locker room.

"You look like hell." said Sebastian.

Dave nodded numbly. "What happened?" asked Sebastian.

Dave punched a locker. "I came out to my mother, she told me I had a disease. That I was going to hell. And then I came to school today and Rick pushed me around, all of them did in here. Calling me fag, painting my locker." said Dave, on the verge of tears.

Sebastian sighed and walked over taking Dave's hand, he looked him in the eyes. "Doesn't feel so good, does it?" asked Sebastian.

Dave shook his head. "I don't know what to do." he said.

Sebastian sighed and grabbed Dave, kissing him on the lips with passion. Dave held him close, the two of them interlocked in a kiss, however wet and sloppy, it was real. Finally they broke the kiss and Sebastian smiled at Dave.

"Maybe it's time you came out with me." said Sebastian.

"But...you hate me." said Dave.

Sebastian shook his head. "I never hated you, well not since I went on that date with you." said Sebastian.

Dave nodded slowly. "And just so you know, you don't have a disease." said Sebastian.

They walked out, hand in hand over to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt smiled at Dave, and Dave smiled at Kurt. And the four of them walked down the halls, knowing that together nothing would stop them.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010

Author: Reviews Maybe?


End file.
